until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh
Joshua "Josh" Washington is one of the eight main characters and one of the two main antagonists in Until Dawn. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. After his sisters disappeared, he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget what happened to his sisters. He is voiced by actor Rami Malek. Appearance Josh has short brown hair, much like his sisters Hannah and Beth, and wears a brown shirt underneath a grey and white plaid shirt. Personality Josh is described as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. He cares for his friends, acts as a brotherly figure to Chris, and likes to make sure everyone has a good time. He shows affection towards Sam. His dreams of following his father's footsteps in becoming a film producer makes him very knowledgeable about special effects and movie props. He constantly uses phrases and words from movies. Until Dawn 'Biography' Josh is the first child of movie mogul Bob Washington and his wife, Melinda. He along with his family would frequently travel to the family lodge located on Blackwood Mountain during the Summer and Winter seasons. As he got older, his father became too busy to hang out with him, which brought him and his sisters closer together. 'Involvement' [[One Year Ago|'One Year Ago']] Josh along with his sisters invited all of their closest friends to the mountain for a weekend of fun. As the events got underway, Josh along with Chris, passed out from drinking. Due to this he was unaware of the impending prank on Hannah and was ultimately unable to intervene. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] A year later after his sisters' disappearances, he returns to the lodge and is happy to see that everyone else had decided to return as well. After getting inside of the lodge with the aid of Chris and diffusing a cat fight between Emily and Jessica, he turns on the boiler so Sam could take her bath. [[Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] Later on, Josh along with Chris and Ashley, plays with a Ouija board, which ends up contacting the departed spirit of Beth. Visibly startled and confused, Josh storms off believing it was a trick done by Chris and Ashley. They go to check up on him, and hear him screaming from the kitchen. Possible Death Relationships Beth Washington Beth is Josh's sister and is shown to have trusted Josh. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Before her disappearance she found Josh's drunken state to be amusing. Chris Josh is Chris's boyfriend, as clearly shown by the relationship menu. They joke around together often, and Chris can either appreciate his sense of humour or tell him to stop. Chris trusts his partner, and they can't seem to be separated, noting that they have been close since childhood. Hannah Washington Josh and Hannah were siblings and had a positive relationship. Beth believed that Josh would help her save Hannah from the other survivors' plan. Mike Josh does not seem to blame Mike for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with him and Jessica, even though they and Emily were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. The duo weren't involved in his prank as he sent them to the separate cabin, giving the idea that he might have wanted to prank them later on. When he was saved in the mines by Sam and Mike and the latter got him out of his trance it seemed he still saw Mike as a brother the way he talked to him. Sam Josh is a close friend to Sam, the both being extremely close. Josh is one of the first people she calls out for when her clothes are stolen by The Psycho, and she is mortified when she sees a video of Josh cut in half. When Sam is about to take a bath, he jokingly asks her if she needs any help. It is revealed by Sam in the credits that Josh turned to her for moral support the most when his sisters disappeared. Notes * Alongside Jessica and Matt, he is one of the least used characters in the game. * Josh is only playable in one chapter of the game. * One of his quotes "Godspeed, pilgrim!" is a reference to famous spaghetti western actor John Wayne. Quotes Gallery File:joshDrunk.png|Josh and Chris passed out after drinking too much WashingtonFamilyPortrait.png|Chris discovers Josh, Beth, and Hannah's family portrait. Tumblr njvbf4mAnQ1tn1d6wo1 500.gif|Sam and Josh high fiving RamiMalek.PNG|Josh and Sam hear a Chris in the basement ChrisPrank.png|Sam and Josh after Chris chases them through the basement ภาพหน้าจอ 2015-08-23 17.35.57.png|Josh 's last moment before his death. BeachPhoto.png|Josh at Cape Cod with Hannah and Beth Josh Josh Josh Josh Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant Fate Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos